<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Mates by PrincessClaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130783">True Mates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessClaw/pseuds/PrincessClaw'>PrincessClaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guevans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Spanking, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessClaw/pseuds/PrincessClaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max found him by the creek he was naked and staring at the water “what are you gonna accuse me of doing now?” he didn’t even turn around.<br/>Max sighed "I didn’t come here to fight"<br/>"Why are you here then? You were very clear before when you said you were done with me."<br/>"I meant I was done looking away and letting all your screw ups go unpunished."<br/>"So you are here to punish me?" Michael said with an ironic tone.<br/>"That depends… are you going to tell me what really happened?"<br/>"What for? Maybe this time I’m done with your alpha bullshit." <br/>"What’s that supposed to mean?<br/>He turned around to face the alpha "I’m challenging you Max. I’m challenging you for your alpha position but don’t worry I’m not gonna kill you or banish you when I win. I’m going to claim you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Evans &amp; Michael Guerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guevans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there, I love the show Roswell New Mexico and love Alex and Michael, I totally think they are endgame on the show. But I also have a fantasy about Michael and Max together and since I couldn’t find many stories of Guevans here I decided to create my own. <br/>Important disclaimer: In my story they are not aliens they are werewolves. There are characters from the show like Liz, Alex, Isobel, Kyle, Maria and Noah but they are not exactly the same people they are on the show. I’m using them more on a physical aspect and not their personality, but there may be some similarities. The main story happens when Michael and Max are 28 years old but I’m starting when they were younger to build up the characters a little. <br/>Please, keep an open mind I’m still new to this and English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max and Michael lived right next to each other since they were born. Max was only eight months older. Always playing together since forever they became best friends. Michael was always getting in trouble and Max was always trying to get his friend out of it. When they were 10 years old they were playing baseball on Max’s yard and Michael broke Max’s dad office window, Max said he did it. His dad was the pack’s alpha, he was big and scary but a great alpha and a great man. They learn everything about werewolves, the pack and shifting together. Their pack was not big, they all lived in a small town next to a big city. When they were 13 years old it became clear that Max was an alpha and Michael was a beta even thought Michael’s temper was more heated than Max’s most of the time. They went to Liz Ortecho’s birthday party and Michael felt weird for the first time. They were playing seven minutes in heaven, Max and Liz were inside the closet. Michael felt this thing burning inside his chest, he felt enraged. <em>What’s happening?</em></p><p>"This party sucks."</p><p>"Calm down Michael, what’s the matter with you? Oh, I know <em>you</em> wanted to be inside the closet with Liz, huh?"</p><p>"Shut up Alex." He didn’t even know how things escalated so fast he went from frustrated because Max was in the closet with Liz, <em>wait what?</em> to punching Alex on the face. And then Kyle was throwing punches too. He stopped seeing red when he saw Max between him and the other boys protecting him as always.</p><p>He just ran. He ran into the woods shifting, his wolf always calmed him. His wolf was light brown not very big but not too small either. He had no idea exactly how far he ran when he found this little creek and somehow he felt better, he laid down next to the water and dozed off with the sound.</p><p>He was dreaming about the closet and Max when something startled him out of his sleep, he looked around and didn’t see anything but his wolf could sense someone. It was Max “nice spot you found here.” Max was always so calm “do you think you can shift back so we can talk?”</p><p>Michael groaned and laid back down again not shifting “alright then” Max shifted, his wolf was stunning black fur and huge, bigger than all wolfs at his age and he was still growing. Michael bared his neck showing respect to their rankings. Max sniffed and gave his neck a little nip accepting his submission and laid down next to him, head resting on his huge paws. They stayed like this for a long time both staring at the water. Michael shifted back and so did Max. Michael kept his gaze on the water but Max turned his body to look at him “decided to talk to me?”</p><p>"As if you would leave me alone..."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I don’t know. Alex was just being annoying and I just lost it."</p><p>"You hit him in the face..."</p><p>"I know." He sound defeated.</p><p>Max looked at him, their faces inches away form each other “nothing happened inside the closet”.</p><p>"I don’t care." Michael breathed out.</p><p>Max chuckled and got up standing his hand at him “let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Two years later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Max woke up with a strange feeling inside his chest, like something bad was about to happen. He met Michael at the front door so they could walk to school.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"I don’t know you look weird..." <em>Why do I feel the need to hug him?</em></p><p>"It’s nothing."</p><p>"Max?"</p><p>"I feel a little weird but it’s nothing, try to stay out of trouble and I’ll see you at lunch." The older boy rushed to class.</p><p>They never made it to lunch. By the third period the principal, a werewolf herself, had summoned all the pack’s kids to her office. The freshmen Isobel and Kevin, the sophomores Max, Michael, Liz, Alex, Kyle and Maria, the junior Aiden and the seniors Rick and Mary.</p><p>"Why is everyone here?" Max asked the principal.</p><p>She sighed and looked at him vey thoughtful like she was choosing the right words. "Kids, something has happened. Max, Isobel your uncle Noah challenged your father as the pack alpha."</p><p>"What?" Isobel shouted with tears forming in her eyes “what do you mean challenged?”</p><p>"He has challenged your father for the pack’s leadership, he wants to be the alpha. I don’t think Noah ever accepted that your grandfather chose your father to be the leader… well what am I saying now? Nevermind. Kids, your parents are coming to pick you up and they will take you to the clearing in the woods. Except Max and Isobel, you will be going with the Guerins."</p><p>"What now? We are going?" Isobel was about to lose it.</p><p>"Yes, this is a big pack matter everyone must be present."</p>
<hr/><p>They walked in silence with Michael’s parents and Isobel on their way into the forest. Michael and Max walked a few feet behind them.</p><p>"Your dad is gonna be fine."</p><p>"I don’t know, I have a bad feeling."</p><p>Michael reached for his hand, he wanted to comfort his mate. <em>W</em><em>hat? Mate?</em></p><p>Max took it and they walked the rest of the way not speaking and holding hands.</p><p>The whole challenge thing was a nightmare filled with punches, kicks and blood, a lot of blood. They started in human form then shifted to wolf, that’s when things got really bloody. It took over an hour until Noah got to Max’s dad throat, the noise of his throat ripping apart is something the boys would never forget. Max screamed “NOOO” and tried to run to his dad. Michael was in front of him, holding him tight, he buried his face on the older’s boy neck “please Max, don’t do it, don’t go. He will kill you too… stay with me.”</p><p>"You should listen to your <em>girlfriend."</em> Noah laughed, the crowd was silent, Isobel and her mom were sobbing everyone was in shock. Max growled at Noah.</p><p>"Do you wanna challenge me big boy? Go ahead… you will end just like your daddy, dead. Listen up folks, things are going to change I’ll be taking 40% out of everyone’s profits for the pack's savings."</p><p>People gasped but no one said anything everyone felt afraid and intimidated. Noah look at Max again, Michael was still holding him.</p><p>"No more of this gay shit either I don’t aloud queers on my pack. The family can get rid of the body this meeting is over."</p>
<hr/><p>The funeral was very sad and everyone went except for Noah. People shared stories and their love for their former alpha. Max felt very uncomfortable “I’m going for a run” he told Michael who nodded and followed him. They shifted and ran to the creek, that place became their spot, their safe place. Shifting back when they got there and sitting by the water.</p><p>"Finally I feel like I can breathe, I was suffocating back there with everyone looking at me with this look..."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like a pleading look expecting me to do something… to kill Noah… I don’t know."</p><p>"First: you are not a killer and second: you are only 15 they don’t have the right to ask anything from you! I didn’t see any of them standing up against Noah either."</p><p>"I don’t blame them they were scared they are scared."</p><p>They just looked at the water for a few minutes. "Max? What he said… you know… about… the gay stuff."</p><p>"I’m gay Michael, is that what are you asking?"</p><p>"No, just… I think, I think I’m gay too… I know that’s the worst timing but… but I think… uh..."</p><p>"We are mates." It wasn’t a question.</p><p>"Yeah." He whispered. Max squeezed his thigh “I have a lot going on right now...”</p><p>"I know… we don’t have to talk about it." He added quickly.</p><p>They shifted back, Max’s head between his paws. Michael knew that in the wolf form things were easy and they didn’t have to talk, it was like their wolfs always knew about them being mates, he shifted too. His normal sized wolf was almost tiny comparing to Max, he laid next to the bigger wolf and rested his head on Max’s right paw. <em>Mate.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The fall and the rise of the new alpha part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seven months later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Summer was about to start and Michael could not wait for school to be over. Max and Isobel came over to his house for breakfast. They were eating quietly. Michael’s mom tried to break the ice. “Are you kids excited for the summer?”</p><p>Max smiled “yeah, I’m thinking about getting a job so I can help my mom out with the house and stuff…”</p><p>“How is she?”</p><p>“She’s hanging in there one day at the time.”</p><p>“If you need anything we are right here next door.”</p><p>“Thank you Mrs. Guerin we should get going to school.”</p><p>“Can I have a word with you first Max?” Michael’s dad said.</p><p>“Sure Mr. Guerin.”</p><p>“You can come too Michael.” The three of them went to Michael’s dad’s office.</p><p>“Is everything okay dad?”</p><p>“There’s something I need to tell Max.” He looked spooked.</p><p>“What is it Mr. G?”</p><p>“The doctor that performed your father’s autopsy found traces of silver on his blood.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“It means that Noah cheated and fought dirty. Unfortunately I can’t prove any of this the files went missing. But I’m doing some digging and I promise you Max, I’m not going to let that monster hurt you and he will pay for killing your father.”</p><p>“I… thank you.”</p>
<hr/><p>When Michael found out that Max had skipped the last class he knew there was only one place he could be. And there he was sitting by the creek he looked sad and distant.</p><p>“Are you going to stay there admiring the view or come closer?”</p><p>“How did you know I was here?”</p><p>“Alpha senses.”</p><p>“Uhu, I made some noise to not spook you.” Michael laughed. </p><p>“Riiight.”</p><p>“Is everything okay? You skipped…”</p><p>“Yeah, it was hard to concentrate thinking about what you dad said this morning…”</p><p>“I know.” He sat down by his friend.</p><p>“And the last months have been a little rough to say the least.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Max I wish there was something I could do.”</p><p>“You can.” Max turned to sit facing Michael “you can make me forget.”</p><p>Michael closed the distance between them and kissed him. Max pulled him closer making him straddle his lap. The kiss was perfect full of tongues and teeth but yet perfect and even thought Michael started Max dominated it. They both panted gasping for air foreheads against each other.</p>
<hr/><p>School was over for the summer and they walked back home together like always. Michael was feeling uneasy.</p><p>“Are we going to talk about what happened the other day?”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>Max sighed “I have a lot going on right now.”</p><p>“Uh… okay.” <em>Great! He’s rejecting me I thought he liked the kiss like I did, guess not.</em></p><p>“It’s my mom…”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“I think she’s depressed and Noah taking our money every month…”</p><p>“The 40% thing to the pack… that’s ridiculous. He shouldn’t be aloud to do that.”</p><p>“He’s the alpha he can do anything he wants.”</p><p>“That’s why we need another alpha.”</p><p>“I know that’s why I’m going to challenge him.”</p><p>“What? When? How?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet but I’m preparing for it I’m not going to loose.”</p><p>“J-just be careful… if he really cheated on the fight with you dad…”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Four months later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Michael saw him across the hall between the third and forth periods.</p><p>“Hey Max, wait up." Michael walked towards him.</p><p>“Oh, hi Michael.”</p><p>“Where were you this morning? Did you walk to school by yourself?”</p><p>“No… eh… Izz and I had breakfast with the Ortechos this morning.”</p><p>“Oh…” Michael frowned “Is your mom okay?”</p><p>“Yeah she’s doing better she even joined us.”</p><p>“Good to hear that. Uh… wanna hang out by the creek later?” <em>Why are my hands sweating? </em></p><p>“I don’t know I have to work after school.”</p><p>“Right. It’s just… haven’t seen you much in the last few months.”</p><p>“Sorry… it’s just with mom’s ups and downs and work and school…”</p><p>Michael’s face dropped he tried his best not to look disappointed.</p><p>“You know what? Let’s do it. I’ll text you later when I get off work.” Max hated seeing Michael sad.</p><p>“Okay.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Liz asked me out.” Max whispered.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said Liz asked me out.”</p><p>“ I heard you. When?”</p><p>“This morning after breakfast.”</p><p>“Is that why you didn’t wanna meet me here?”</p><p>“NO… Of course not. I told her…”</p><p>“Told her what?”</p><p>“You know… that I’m gay and you are my mate.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What did she say?”</p><p>“That she new but she had to try apparently everyone knows too.” Max got up and got in the water. Michael still had so many questions <em>what does that mean now? Are we getting together? </em>But he didn’t ask, they called the night and went home.</p><p> </p><p>They could see the smoke from far away and ran towards the house Michael’s house was in flames. When they got closer Max had to hold him to stop him for going in.</p><p>“MY PARENTS! WHERE ARE THEY?”</p><p>“Boys! Thank God!” It was Max’s mom. She was outside with Isobel and pretty much all the neighbors.</p><p>The firefighters did their best but the town’s only fire truck wasn’t enough and by dawn there was nothing left of the house.</p><p>“I can’t believe this…” Michael was crying seating on the street wrapped in one Max’s blanked. Max was sitting by his side and had his right arm over him.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>The investigation about the fire was inconclusive but Michael was sure something was wrong. He stayed with Max for a couple weeks but Noah decided it was better for him to move out of town to a farm still on pack’s land where he would be home schooled until he turned 18. He tried to put up a fight but Noah told him there would consequences if he didn’t go implying that Max could get hurt so he left.</p><p><strong>Max [11.05am]</strong> still can’t believe you left. Are you there yet? How’s everything?</p><p><strong>Max [2:43pm]</strong> Michael?</p><p><strong>Max [7:20pm]</strong> ???</p><p><strong>Max [9:41pm]</strong> Are you mad at me?</p><p><strong>Michael [11:22pm]</strong> Sorry, I had to hide my phone.</p><p><strong>Max [11:22pm]</strong> Hey! Why?</p><p><strong>Michael [11:23pm]</strong> They don’t want me to use it, they have 5 more foster kids all different ages. They want me to help out on the farm and I’m going to be It’s not that bad but I’ll have to hide my phone.</p><p><strong>Max [11:25pm]</strong> Shit. I hate Noah!</p><p><strong>Michael [11:25pm]</strong> I hate him too.</p><p><strong>Max [11:26pm]</strong> I miss you :-(</p><p><strong>Michael [11:26pm]</strong> I miss you too :-( :-(</p><p><strong>Max [11:27pm]</strong> I’ll text you everyday!</p><p><strong>Michael [11:28 pm]</strong> Promise?</p><p><strong>Max [11:28pm]</strong> I promise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Two years later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They met by the creek at midnight. It was Max’s 18<sup>th</sup> birthday. Since Michael moved to the farm they barely had seen each other.</p><p>“Happy birthday!” Michael beamed at him. <em>Wow! How long has it been? Was he this hot last time I saw him?</em></p><p>“Thank you! I missed you.” He opened his arms and gave Michael a bear hug. “How’s everything?”</p><p>“Same as always I’m learning how to fix cars I really like it.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>“How about you?”</p><p>“I’m good. Mom is doing a lot better and Izzy is being a little annoying.” He smiled and got closer to Michael they mouths inches apart “I really missed you Michael.”</p><p>Max closed the distance and they kissed, Max continued to kiss him his ear and neck sucking the spot where neck met shoulder.</p><p>“Max… p-please…” Michael moaned.</p><p>“I’m counting the days until your birthday so you can come live with me and there’s nothing Noah can do about it.”</p><p>“Just because I can leave the foster home it doesn’t mean he will let us live together.”</p><p>And the moment was over Max turned away from him and set by the water. <em>Damn it!</em></p><p>“What are you saying? Don’t you wanna come back?”</p><p>“I do.” <em>Shit.</em> “Of course I do. Do you think I like living away from everybody? Away from my pack? From you?” The last one was barely a whisper.</p><p>“I’m training really hard I’ll challenge him.”</p><p>“Max you don’t have to do anything…”</p><p>“But I do! He is a terrible alpha taking money from everyone, he is a bully and I think… I think he killed your parents.”</p><p>“WHAT?”</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s weird how your house caught on fire when your dad was investigating Noah’s use of silver on the challenge.”</p><p>“Oh my God! Do you think he…” His eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“There’s more, one of the firefighters went missing right after. I think Noah is behind everything if only I could proof…”</p><p>“You have to stop.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Stop investigating you are putting yourself in danger. He doesn’t like you already because you’re an alpha.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Just stop, okay? I already lost my family I can’t loose you too.”</p><p>Max pulled him into his arms. “You are never going to loose me.”</p><p>Michael buried his nose on his neck he loved how Max smelled, he scent was familiar and safe. He kissed him there and Max moaned soon they were lying on the ground hands all over each other. Max opened Michael’s trousers and touched his cock. Michael moaned and mimic Max’s movements, they had each others trousers and underwear down to their knees in seconds. Michael stroked their cocks with both hands Max was bigger than him larger and longer, Max squeezed his ass cheeks his fingers lingering over his crack making Michael flinch when he touched his hole “Max don’t” he whimper.</p><p>Max groaned “okay, we’ll go slow” they kissed and Max rubbed his ass but stayed away from his hole while Michael stroked them faster and faster until they came together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The fall and the rise of the new alpha part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max becomes alpha.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of things are happening since covid hit. Sorry for taking so long to update the story.<br/>Don't forget English is not my first language so please, be kind ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>One year later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Michael moved back to town he got a job fixing cars in a car shop. It had a little room with a bathroom and a small kitchen on the back. Being back was not as easy as he thought it would be. It was like all his friends had moved on with their lives. Kyle and Liz went out state to go to med school. Alex had joined the military with Rick they were secretly dating. Maria and Max were going to the community college in the city. Maria was attending law school and Max business school. Even though Max still lived in town they rarely saw each other. Michael started to feel jealous of his new college friends and things were about to get even worse.</p><p><strong>Max [01:52 am]</strong> I fucked up.</p><p><strong>Michael [01:55 am]</strong> What happened? Are you okay?</p><p><strong>Max [01:56 am]</strong> I was at this party and there was this guy… We had sex.</p><p><strong>Max [02:00 am]</strong> Say something…</p><p><strong>Max [02:05 am]</strong> You mad?</p><p><strong>Michael [02:06 am]</strong> What do you want me to say? Good for you man it was about time… I’m falling asleep here, talk to you tomorrow.</p><p>Michael hugged his pillow and cried, cried like he never did it before, he was heartbroken. His mate had sex with someone else. <em>How many times we had the opportunity to have sex and he chose to have sex with somebody else.</em></p><hr/><p>Michael started to go out in the city, to hang out with new friends and talk to Max less and less. He did drugs and met some bad people, got into fights causing some trouble now and then. He had sex for the first time in a bathroom of a party with some random guy. He never got involved with anyone, it was just sex. He topped he bottomed, he like bottoming better he remembered one time he almost had sex with Max. They were kissing and stroking each other by the creek, he unbuttoned Max’s pants and stroked his cock, it was huge. He remembered feeling scared <em>no way it’s going to fit. </em>He pulled himself out of his thoughts he hated thinking about Max these days. Max had a boyfriend someone named Brian or Ryan <em>whatever. </em></p><hr/><p>Michael woke up in the woods on his 25<sup>th</sup> birthday. He had a crazy night. Went to a party to celebrate and he remembered having fun with Kyle, Alex and Rick. They drank, danced and then he saw Max with a guy <em>he brought a date to my party?<br/></em>He could feel his wolf growling in anger and his blood boiling. He left even before Max could talk to him and invited two other guys to a private party in the woods on his way out. Now he was tangled with two strangers. Finding his phone he saw there was a message from Max.</p><p><strong>Max [11:58 pm]</strong> Where did you go? I wanted to say happy birthday.</p><p><strong>Max [12:01 am]</strong> I guess you left. Happy birthday!</p><p>
  <em>Really? What a jerk.</em>
  
</p><p>He got dressed and started to walk home and he heard someone crying. He followed the sound and found Isobel crying behind a three, her clothes were all shredded.</p><p>“Izz?”</p><p>She looked at him with big eyes and threw herself into his arms and start sobbing.</p><p>“Isobel, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“He… I got away… bu-but he got Mary.”</p><p>“Who? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“No-Noah…”</p><p>“What? Noah did this to you?” She nodded “come on, I’m gonna take you home”. He covered her with his jacket.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Michael [09:03 am]</strong> Are you home? Something happened with Isobel, I’m taking her home. I’ll meet you there.</p><p><strong>Max [09:04 am]</strong> What happened?</p><p><strong>Max [09:07 am]</strong> Michael?</p><hr/><p>Isobel told them that Noah wanted to show her and Mary something in the woods they didn’t make anything out of it. He attacked and tried to rape them. Isobel got away but he got Mary.</p><p>Max started growling and pacing.</p><p>“I’m gonna kill him. I’m not gonna let him hurt anyone else. He killed my dad and all those mysterious deaths and missing people in the last few years… That’s enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Max had Alex and Kyle calling everyone in the pack to let them know about the challenge. He was in his room changing when he heard a knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in.” It was Michael.</p><p>“Hey, can we talk?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Are you sure about this? I know you are furious about what happened to Izzy I want it to kill him myself. But you know his dirty…”</p><p>“I’m not afraid of him.”</p><p>“I never said you were. I’m just saying…”</p><p>“I made up my mind I’m challenging him!”</p><p>“Does it have to be today?”</p><p>“Why? Because is your birthday?”</p><p>“No… yes… no… I mean you are furious and not thinking straight.” Max walked towards him with a dark expression on his face. Michael backed away until his back hit the wall. Max placed his hands on the wall on each side of his face.</p><p>“Don’t worry babe. I’m not planning on dying on your birthday.” Michael thought he was going to kiss him, he even parted his lips but Max just turned around.</p><hr/><p>Everyone was at the clearing by 5:00 pm on the dot. The whole pack was apprehensive considering how bad things got after the last challenge.</p><p>“How dare you hurt two innocent girls one of them your own niece.” Max said.</p><p>Noah just laughed. “They are not that young and for sure not that innocent.”</p><p>Max growled and looked into Noah’s eyes with pure rage and defiance. Noah punched him and Max punched him back. They threw punches and kicks at each other for a good amount of time, Noah scratched Max’s torso and he started to bleed. Max noticed that Noah had silver on the tip of his nails.</p><p>“Bastard! You are a coward who only knows how to fight dirty.” Max shifted.</p><p>His wolf was the biggest wolf Michael has ever seen. He was biggest wolf on the pack and way bigger than Noah who had shifted too.</p><p>Max easily had Noah pinned down, teeth on his throat. Noah made a pained terrified sound. Max bit him hard but not enough to kill and shifted back.</p><p>“Shift!” His voice was on alpha mode sending shiverings to everybody’s spines. Noah shifted defeated on the ground gaze down.</p><p>“I’m not a killer so you get to live. You are banished from this pack. You have two hours to leave and never come back if you do I’ll not meet you with mercy.”</p><p>He looked at the crowd.</p><p>“Does anyone want to challenge me?” Nobody moved. “I’m the alpha now! First thing: no more of the 40% for the pack shit or any kind of prejudice shit. I welcome all of you, you can go home now except Michael, Kyle, Alex and Rick.”</p><p>The whole pack clapped cheerfully and started to go home.</p><p>“Max, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Kyle asked on doctor mode.</p><p>“Just a little bit, he fought with silver…”</p><p>“What do you wanna talk to us about?” Asked Alex.</p><p>“I want all the four of you to be my betas, my inner circle.” They all nodded. “How about Noah’s inner circle?” Alex asked.</p><p>“We will keep an eye on them, I don’t know how involved on his dirty work they were.”</p><p>“Sure thing alpha” Rick smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Max was getting dressed when they all left except for Michael the man was staring at him.</p><p>“Do you want to say something?”</p><p>Michael shook his head and ran into his arms, shaking and breathing hard.</p><p>“Woah. Are you okay?” Max wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>Michael just shook his head again. Max felt the moisture of his tears on his neck.</p><p>“Ssshhh. What’s wrong babe?”</p><p>“I’ve never felt so scared in my whole life… He used silver!”</p><p>“I knew he was gonna use silver and I knew I was stronger than him, that’s why he fights dirty he is weak and a coward…” Max’s cell phone started to ring. Michael felt disappointed when he let him go to get his phone.</p><p>“It’s Tommy… from last night…”</p><p>“Oh, right. I… uh… I gotta go then.” He looked disappointed.</p><p>“Michael… I…”</p><p>“Don’t… it’s okay. I really need to go.” Michael left before his tears start flowing again. Max was the new alpha and they were mates but not mated, Max was seeing someone and he needed to break something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm finally getting to the part where they get together ;-)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Three years later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Michael was tired, he was not a fan of working on Saturdays. He grabbed a beer and sat on the couch, feet up <em>maybe there’s something good on the TV.</em> His phone rang. It was Alex.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Hey man, whatcha you doing?”</p><p>“Chilling, just got home from work.”</p><p>“Cool, we’ll pick you up in 40 minutes.”</p><p>“What? Who’s we?”</p><p>“Rick, Kyle and I. We’ll meet Max at this club in the city to celebrate Rick’s birthday.”</p><p>“I thought that was tomorrow.”</p><p>“It is! But also tonight…”</p><p>“I don’t know man I’m kinda tired…”</p><p>“Come on, seriously? Is that club we wanted to check it out.”</p><p>“The new gay club?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“With Kyle?” Michael chuckled.</p><p>“He is the straight sober driver.”</p><p>“I don’t know. Shit always happens where there’s alcohol, Max and me.”</p><p>“Dude, don’t be a party pooper. Even Kyle is coming you have to come. We’ll be there in 35.” Alex hung up. Michael thought about not moving from his couch but he knew his friends would be there in 35 minutes and all three of them would be way more annoying than just Alex. So he got up and went to take a shower.</p><hr/><p>Max was already there waiting for them in front of the club with an omega on his arm. <em>Great!</em></p><p>“Are you kidding me Alex? Why you didn’t tell me he was bringing a date?”</p><p>“I didn’t know. All he said was “let’s go to the city check it out that new club and celebrate Rick’s birthday”” and I asked “who’s coming?” He said “All my inner circle betas.” Since Rick’s birthday party it’s going to be tomorrow at Maria’s bakery I thought it was going to be only Max, Rick, Kyle, you and me.”</p><p>Michael was so annoyed right now, Saturday night clubbing in the city with the betas: great! With Max plus a date not so great. Alex was acting all innocent. <em>Fucking asshole! </em></p><p>“Quit whining Michael.” Rick said from the back seat where he was almost on Alex’s lap.</p><p>“Finally a good parking spot.” Said Kyle from behind the wheel.</p><p>Michael just sighed. <em>Fuck it let’s go then.</em></p><p> </p><p>The club was crowded and Max was dancing with Josh. He knew Michael was staring at them, but he decided to ignore and focus on Josh, Josh was easy, cute omega bottom nothing like some beta drama.</p><p>Michael was sitting at the bar beer on his hand. He couldn’t help but stare at Max and his new boy toy. Alphas and their boy toys how predictable?</p><p>“Are you not going to even pretend that doesn’t bother you?”</p><p>He looked annoyed at his friend Kyle “I’m good man, same old story.”</p><p>“And who’s fault is that?”</p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p>“Everybody knows that you are mates since you were kids. What no one understands is why you are not together.”</p><p>“He became the pack alpha.”</p><p>“Bullshit. Everyone knew he would be alpha since he was born. Even when his dad died and his uncle became alpha, everyone knew it was a matter of time specially when Noah was such a horrible and cruel alpha. The whole pack prayed for Max to step up and he did.”</p><p>“Right, he did.”</p><p>“You are not being fair Michael or are going to say that you liked it better when Noah was alpha?”</p><p>“Of course not. Are you crazy? I hated him, that homophobic son of a bitch.”</p><p>“So… What’s the deal?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” He sighed feeling a little tired. “Both tops, I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah riiight. I’m not even gay and I know you are a bottom.”</p><p>“Fuck you!”</p><p>Michael pushed Kyle away laughing “I’ll be right back” and went to the bathroom. He opened the door and heard a muffled moan like someone was in pain.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>He saw someone’s feet coming out one of the stalls and a baseball bat on the floor. He ran towards the stall opening the door to find a bloody barely conscious Josh on the floor. <em>Shit. </em>He picked up the bat noticing blood on it and an open gash on Josh’s head.</p><p>“Are you okay man? What happened to you?”</p><p>Josh just moaned in pain “I’m gonna get you help”. He heard the door opening.</p><p>“MICHAEL! What the fuck?” It was Alex and Rick.</p><p>Alex looked at Rick “Go get Max and Kyle.”</p><p>Rick nodded and left.</p><p>“What have you done?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You crossed the line, Michael. You attacked Max’s date.”</p><p>Michael was shocked that his friend thought he could have done something like that, attacking someone? Attacking Max’s date? The shocked turned to anger.</p><p>“What if I did?”</p><p>“Step away from him.”</p><p>Michael glared at Alex but went to the corner next to the window far from Josh.</p><p>Rick got back with Max and Kyle on his heels. They both went strait to Josh’s side checking his injuries. Michael couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the way Max was touching the young man.</p><p>Rick was the first one to speak “what the hell happened, Michael?”</p><p>He looked down not knowing what to say but he looked back up when he heard Max.</p><p>“What have you done? Why are you fucking holding that bat?”</p><p>“I think it’s pretty obvious.” He felt betrayed by his friends. Apparently they all decided that he was guilty. <em>So fuck it.</em></p><p>Max got up and walked towards him, eyes going red all of them could see the pure alpha power coming from his body, Rick and Alex got between Max and Michael but both of them kept their gazes to the floor and their necks bared. They didn’t want Max to kill Michael but they didn’t want to get murder either. Max stopped right in front of him and spoke with a low growl with his alpha voice.</p><p>“I’m done. Done putting up with your shit, with you causing trouble all the time. I’m done with you.”</p><p>The words hit Michael hard, he felt a sharp pain inside his chest, was hard to breathe.</p><p>“Fine. Be done then.” He dropped the bat on the floor and ran. Somehow he made outside not even noticing he was running towards the woods, he stripped and shifted to his wolf form and ran, ran until he couldn’t breathe anymore because the pain inside his chest was burning him inside, he felt hard on the ground and cried.</p><hr/><p>Back at the club they managed to lift Josh up and Max carried him to his car. Rick spoke to the club manager saying that Josh fall and hit his head on the bathroom and they were taking him to the hospital, while Alex took the bat with him. They met at the pack’s clinic Liz was already waiting for them, they left Kyle and Liz taking care of Josh.</p><p>“I need to know how the hell this happened? I can’t believe…”</p><p>“I’m on it.” Rick spoke “I called Isobel and asked her to hack the club’s security cameras.”</p><p>“Good. I just can’t believe he could have done something like that.” Max felt his chest tighten “I knew he was jealous but…”</p><p>Rick’s phone rang “It’s Isobel, maybe she found something… hello?”</p><p>“Found something, sending to your cell now. The quality will not be the best but at least it’s a lead.” She said at the other end of the line.</p><p>“Great, thanks!” She’s sending a video.</p><p>It took two minutes for them to get the video but Max felt like it was two hours. The quality was in fact not good but the camera was positioned in front of the bathroom door. They could see Josh getting in and two guys getting in right after him, three minutes later they saw Michael entering the bathroom and then Alex and Rick.</p><p>“What the fuck? Who are those guys? How did they disappear?” Alex asked.</p><p>Rick replied “I don’t know, the window maybe? I’ll go help Isobel with the cameras.”</p><p>“Good, thank you. Keep me posted.” They all noticed the relief on Max’s voice but no one said anything “Alex, can you go back to the club to look around? Maybe there’s some clue.”</p><p>“Sure thing alpha. Wh-what about Michael?”</p><p>“I’ll find him.”</p><p>Max took his clothes off and started running towards the woods. There was only one place Michael could be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Challenge attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max says "no"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max found him by the creek he was naked and staring at the water “what are you gonna accuse me of doing now?” he didn’t even turn around.</p><p>Max sighed “I didn’t come here to fight.”</p><p>“Why are you here then? You were very clear before when you said you were done with me.”</p><p>“I meant I was done looking away and letting all your screw ups go unpunished.”</p><p>“So you are here to punish me.” Michael said with an ironic tone.</p><p>“That depends… are you going to tell me what really happened?”</p><p>“What for? Maybe this time I’m done with your alpha bullshit.”</p><p>“What’s <em>that </em>supposed to mean?”</p><p>He turned around to face the alpha “I’m challenging you Max. I’m challenging you for your alpha position but don’t worry I’m not gonna kill you or banish you when I win. I’m going to claim you.”</p><p>He got closer and closer looking at Max’s eyes with pure defiance, his voice was almost like a whisper now “I’m going to claim you right here on this woods, your face on the dirt and your ass up in the air, spit as lube and I will make you beg like a bitch.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Was Max turn to be defiant he knew he was bigger and stronger than Michael, he could easily hurt him but his wolf was growling and tired of ignoring the fact that they were mates he just wanted to claim him. That’s why he was caught off guard when Michael threw the first punch but he was ready for the second. Grabbing Michael’s wrist mid air “Stop it, I don’t wanna hurt you.” Michael laughed and started kicking and punching every part he could but Max knew how to defend himself and avoided most of the beating. He finally had enough and punched Michael’s ribs and stomach. Michael took three steps back suddenly having trouble breathing but that was only for two seconds he crashed into Max’s body both of them going straight to the ground, Michael on top. Max easily reversed their position holding Michael’s arms and legs “I SAID STOP IT, so stop” Michael just blinked at him focusing on his breathing. Max crushed their mouths together in a very punishing kiss establishing his dominance. Michael moaned and that’s was the sign Max needed, he flipped and got off him holding Michael’s head with his left hand keeping his face on the ground he started spanking him with his right hand. It wasn’t too hard but hard enough to leave bright red hands prints on his ass it looked so beautiful he could feel his cock getting hard.</p><p>“Are…”</p><p>SMACK</p><p>“You…”</p><p>SMACK</p><p>“Going…”</p><p>SMACK</p><p>“to…”</p><p>SMACK</p><p>“stop…”</p><p>SMACK</p><p>“now?”</p><p>SMACK</p><p> </p><p>Michael just whimpered and trembled. He stroked his ass cheeks “I can smell that you’re hard.” Max pushed his hand down grabbing his balls and pushing him up so Michael was on his knees ass up and face down on the dirt. Max let go of his head and positioned himself between Michael’s legs pressing his hard cock on the crack of his ass and leaning down to whisper on his ear “who’s the bitch now? Look at you all flushed and hard I bet I can make you beg.”</p><p>“M-Max” It was almost a whisper</p><p>“What baby? You want me to fuck you right here and right now?”</p><p>“Plea-please” Michael was rock hard and full of lust. He was barely thinking straight.</p><p>“You want me to claim you too? To mark you as mine and knot you?”</p><p>“Y-yes, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Max sigh and looked around he knew they would probably be knotted for hours, his wolf wanted so bad they always knew they were mates and going against everything he was feeling he simply said “no.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Forgive me for any misspelling, English is not my first language ;-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.”</p><p>Michael blinked and took a moment to comprehend. Max had said <em>no </em>and now he was getting off him. He didn’t move he could hear Max standing and slapping all the dirt and forest leaves off his body. Michael suddenly felt very cold and he could feel the tears of rejection coming down hard. So he got up and walked to the water to take the dirt off. He was freezing, thanks to the cold water, and embarrassed because he begged and Max have said <em>no</em>.</p><p>“Hey, the water must be cold. Let’s go to my place and take a hot shower”. He heard Max saying. He sighed and kept his back to Max he did the best to not show his emotions on his voice “I-I’m good man. Thanks.”</p><p>“Michael?”</p><p>He didn’t reply just dove into the water in the hopes that a wet face could hide his tears. When he came back up Max was standing right behind him he touched his shoulders “what’s wrong? Regretting already?” it was supposed to lighten the mood since he could sense fear and sadness coming from Michael.</p><p>“Regretting?” Michael gasped. “You won Max, you won the challenge and everything. Could you just let me lick my wounds in peace instead of humiliating me?” the last word made Michael lose control of his tears.</p><p>Max turned him around to face him “what are you talking about? Humiliating?” Michael could barely see him his vision was blurry because of the tears “You said <em>no</em>”.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Again… you said no again. Before you wouldn’t do it because I wasn’t ready and now… now I even begged! Begged and you said no still.” He was officially sobbing now <em>great</em>.</p><p>“Babe…”</p><p>“Please, don’t…”</p><p>Max pulled Michael into his arms, Michael didn’t resist and didn’t hug him back either but buried his crying face on his neck.</p><p>“Babe, listen it’s not what you think. I’m not rejecting you. I love you, always have. Let’s get out off this freezing water you are shivering.”</p><p>Michael’s body just followed him with no resistance “how about we shift and go to my house where we can talk?”</p><p>Michael was so confused <em>did he just say that he loves me?</em> His mind was spinning and he got a little bit of control of his tears “alright, I’ll shift just because I’m cold” He shift and he felt relived that Max couldn’t see his tears now but his wolf was even more confused than him about Max’s rejection. He whined and kept his head down. Max shift and nuzzled his neck, Michael bared his throat in a sign of respect of his alpha. Max’s wolf was content by that and turned around going towards his house. Michael just followed.</p><hr/><p>They shifted back once they reached Max’s porch. He opened the door and they got in. Michael stopped crying but he still looked sad. Max was feeling the heavy awkwardness in the air “uh, how about a hot shower?”</p><p>“Is that the part when you seduce me to shower with you and end up making fun of me again?” Michael snapped at him.</p><p>“I’ve never made fun of you.”</p><p>“Oh really? What just happened in the woods?” Suddenly he was very aware that they wore both naked and he felt cold again.</p><p>“You think I didn’t want to claim you?” Max got closer and held Michael’s face with both hands locking their gazes “You have no idea how hard was to stop. Having you there at my mercy ready for me to claim you and had to stop…”</p><p>Michael whispered “I don’t understand…”</p><p>“I didn’t want our first time to be like that, in the woods, in the dark. We are going to be knotted for a while. I want us to be comfortable and warm in a bed where I can protect and hold you and most important prep you with lube, not spit. I want it to be good for both of us I don’t wanna hurt you. I love you.”</p><p>“Oh! I thought… I thought when you said no…” Tears filled his eyes again and he blushed feeling stupid.</p><p>“I wasn’t rejecting or humiliating or making fun of you. I’m sorry for making you think that.” Max closed the distance between them and they kissed slowly this time with tenderness. They both moaned and explored each other’s months only stopping to breathe. Max pulled him and he hugged back this time. They were both hard “so… how about that shower?” They laughed. “okay, lead the way alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>Max’s shower was awesome, big with a great shower spray. He washed Michael’s hair massaging his scalp and his shoulders he just relaxed and moaned. Max touched his ribs and he flinched “are you ok babe?”</p><p>“Hm, yeah it’s nothing.”</p><p>“It’s where I punched you, isn’t?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m a little sore from the fight I guess.” He looked down blushing.</p><p>“Remember what you said before?” Michael frowned. “About licking your wounds?”</p><p>“Y-yeah…”</p><p>“From now on you don’t get to do that by yourself anymore. We are together I wanna lick you and kiss you better.” He blushed even more “o-okay”.</p><p>Max pressed him against the wall and kissed him going down on his neck and nipples. “Max” he gasped.</p><p>“Ssssh, I got you babe.”</p><p>He sucked his nipples giving both the same attention Max kneeled and kissed the head of Michael’s cock. Michael looked down at him with parted lips, face red with lust. He start licking and stroking his thighs, Michael’s cock started leaking pre-cum and he started sucking, playing with his balls and brushing his fingers against his hole. Everything felt so right, Michael moaned and came. It was too fast but he didn’t feel ashamed. Max swallowed every drop and got up to kiss him. Michael smiled tasting himself on his mate’s lips. Max turned him around his head rested on the wall between his hands and Max got on his knees again.</p><p>“Oh…” it was whimper/moan.</p><p>Max massaged the back of his thighs and gave each cheek a little playful smack.</p><p>“Oww.”</p><p>Max chuckled and kissed them “I know you love being spanked… maybe another day.” He continued to kiss Michael’s ass cheeks giving little bites, leaving little marks. His marks on his mate, he was so hard. He spread them and licked his hole, Michael whimpered and his whole body trembled “soft spot, babe?”</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>He licked and massaged his spread cheeks his tongue going deeper and deeper making Michael’s hole lose.</p><p>“Max, please… I.. I’m gonna cum again… oh…”</p><p>A little surprised he reached Michael’s cock and yes, he was hard and leaking again. He smiled very pleased with himself and gave it a squeezed, hearing a loud moan from Michael “Oh baby, look at you ready to cum for me again just from me eating your delicious ass. I’ll help you” He buried his tongue inside him again and stroked Michael’s cock fast and hard. Michael was cuming again in seconds. His legs were like jello now and he let his body go down to his knees, Max was there easing him down and guiding him to sit on his lap. He placed his arms around him and Michael leaned his head back on his shoulders enjoying his after glow only to be interrupted by the feeling of Max’s hard cock nesting against his crack.</p><p>“Uh, you didn’t…”</p><p>“It’s okay babe, I not nearly done with you let’s take this to the bedroom…”</p><p>“Don’t think I can move.” He chuckled.</p><p>Max kissed his neck and smiled “I’ll help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Max dried them both and they walked to the bedroom kissing and rubbing each other, they laid on the bed Max on top kissing and sucking Michael’s lips, he reached for the lube and poured a good amount on his hand and stroked behind Michael’s balls he moaned “I don’t know if can cum again.”</p><p>“I bet you can.”</p><p>He rubbed the rim of Michael’s hole getting moans and whimpers that made him smile. He kissed his ribs, stomach and bellybutton inserting one finger inside. Michael gasped and held his breath, Max came up and kissed his lips “hey, breathe for me baby.” He took a deep breath and kissed Max back. Max started easing his fingers in and out and one finger became two and then three. He kissed the spot where he was going to mark him and sucked leaving a small mark than he sat back on his heels “turn around babe. It will be more comfortable knotting while we are spooning.” Michael smiled with his eyes fuelled with fired and turned on his hands and knees, head down and ass up just like in the woods. Max poured more lube on his hands and lubed Michael’s hole and his cock. Michael’s hole offered a little of bit resistance at first, Max stroked his back “don’t forget to breathe babe.” Michael started to relax and the head popped in, they moaned at the same time. Max pushed all the way in slowly and froze. Michael was focusing on breathing and the burn inside his ass. <em>Why the universe had to give me a mate so big? </em></p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh… nothing.” Noticing he had said that out loud. <em>Stupid.</em></p><p>Max started moving in and out leaving only the head inside. The pain started to ease down and Michael begun to relax and got hard again. Max stroked his cock in the same rhythm of his trusts and held his hip with the other hand. Hard, fast and rough trusts, they could feel Max’s knot starting to expand. Max leaned on him and grabbed his hair turning his head to the side exposing his neck, exposing the spot that he was going to mark. He kissed at first and then bit it finally claiming his mate. His wolf was roaring with pleasure, they both exploded and came at the same time, Max locked inside him. After a minute to catch their breaths Max pulled them to the side so they were lying in bed spooning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Crashing Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language and writing helps me to learn and practice, be kind! :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max licked the bite on Michael’s neck closed.</p><p>“I smell different.” Said a lazy Michael.</p><p>“You do. Now you smell like your mine.”</p><p>Michael reached for Max’s hand and gave it a squeeze “how long do you think has it been?”</p><p>“I don’t know, a couple of hours, maybe. Tired of me already?”</p><p>“No, but I feel like my dick is gonna fall off if I cum again.”</p><p>“Poor baby.”</p><p>“Shut up!” He slapped Max hand but laughed. Suddenly he remembered everything that happened that night, the club, Max dancing with Josh and the fight in the woods.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Uh… what?”</p><p>“I can feel your distress. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. I’m just remembering everything that has happened tonight… you know I didn’t do it, right?”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry for thinking you’ve done it.”</p><p>“I would never…” It was a sad whisper.</p><p>“I know babe. I’m sorry for hurting your feelings, first at the club and then at the woods. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” He sighed and pulled Max’s arms closer to his body. “I understand the whole knotting in bed and not the woods thing” he said with a smile turning his head to kiss Max.</p><p> </p><p>They were almost asleep when Max knot went down. Michael turned and buried his face on the crook of his neck, it was his safe spot and he always loved how Max smelled.</p><p>“Are you sore?”</p><p>“A little bit, but worth it.” He smiled.</p><p>“We need to talk about what happened to Josh.”</p><p>Michael froze for a second and relaxed “can we do it in the morning? I’m not ready to burst our bubble yet.”</p><p>“Fine. But you are not getting out of this.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was early too early in the morning according to Michael when they had Kyle, Alex, Rick and Isobel over for a meeting in the living room. They were all happy to hear that Michael and Max finally matted. Rick got a phone call and excuse himself to the kitchen.</p><p>“Is it weird that I wanna hear all the details?” Isobel asked.</p><p>“Yes!” Michael and Max answered at the same time. They all laughed but stopped when Rick came back with a sad expression “It was from the hospital, no changes on Josh yet.”</p><p>Michael felt bad “Is he going to be okay?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Kyle answered “…but it would be easier to find out what happened if he wasn’t in a coma.”</p><p>“I got more images form the cameras.” Isobel said with a worried face.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Max asked. She took a deep breath “The guy that we saw going in the bathroom right after Josh… I tracked his steps before that and he spoke to Michael before going in there…”</p><p>Everyone looked at Michael “What?” he gasped. “Can we look at the footage?” Max asked. “Sure, here.” Isobel opened her laptop and showed them the guy whispering something into Michael’s ear before going towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Do you remember this?” Max asked him.</p><p>“Yeah” he looked down “He made a move on me. He said he was going to the bathroom and invited me to join him. I couldn’t see where you and Josh were so I decided to go.”</p><p>Max took a deep breath trying to calm himself he was jealous thinking about Michael going to the bathroom to hook up with a stranger. “Max I’m…”</p><p>“It’s okay” Max cut him off “I was the one on a date.”</p><p>“Do you know this man?” Alex asked.”</p><p>“No. It feels like it was years ago.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it was last night. I’m going to check with some police fellas if I can find anything on the guy.” Rick said.</p><p>“Cool I’ll keep checking the cameras to see if we missed something.” Said Isobel. Everyone started to get ready to leave. Michael pulled Max aside “I’m gonna go to my place to pack shouldn’t take long.”</p><p>“That’s fine I’m going to stop by the hospital to check on Josh.”</p><p>Michael winced and Max grabbed his face with both hands “Hey, I love you but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about Josh.”</p><p>“I know… It’s just… I don’t even know.”</p><p>“There’s no reason for you to be jealous we are together now I would never cheat on you.”</p><p>“I know and I’m not jealous I just feel a little weird. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for.” Max kissed him.</p><hr/><p>After seeing Josh Max decided to stop by Michael’s place and help him with the packing. He saw Sanders soon as he entered the car shop.</p><p>“Hello there alpha.”</p><p>“Hey Sanders, how’s it going?”</p><p>“Not much, congrats on the matting.”</p><p>“Thanks! Uh, is Michael around?”</p><p>“He left not too long ago, he said he had some kind of a meeting at the Crashdown in the city but I just realized he forgot his wallet.”</p><p>“Oh no! I can take it for him”</p><p>“That would probably be a great idea.”</p><p>Max grabbed the wallet “Alright, see you!”</p><hr/><p>Max parked near the Crashdown Cafe and start walking towards it when he saw Michael talking to a man on the street, he got closer and realized that Michael was talking to same man from the video, he was talking to the man that hit Josh in the bathroom “What the fuck!”</p><p>Michael turned around recognizing that voice. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>“Max” he whispered. Michael turned back to the man “Run. I’ll call you but you need to leave now!” the man looked at Michael and at Max walking fast towards them and ran away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>